


Backstage

by mrs_copia



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_copia/pseuds/mrs_copia
Summary: Tobias, singer of Repugnant, is nervous about opening for Ghost. The Cardinal helps him relax.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quick edit made by @sourpatchkaro on Instagram

 

Sitting on the black couch waiting for the dress rehearsal would have felt slow enough as it was, but there was much more tension in the air tonight. Tobias Forge was a member of many bands, and his current project Repugnant was opening during a large metal lineup this year. While waiting for his crew to get everything together, Tobias was sitting on a couch next to the current frontman of Ghost, Cardinal Copia. They’d seen each other in passing but this was their first time spending any time alone together, or so close together.

 

The couch was meant to seat three people and Tobias had chosen to sit on one end, arms resting lazily on the armrest and back of the couch. He was surprised when Cardinal Copia sat down close enough to where their thighs almost touched. He moved his arm to allow room for Cardinal Copia and leaned to the side, looking at him. The Cardinal crossed one leg over the other and faced Tobias as well.

 

“You are opening tomorrow?” He asked.

 

Tobias cleared his throat to speak, but found his voice was caught in his throat. He nodded, trying not to show his discomfort. He found that he couldn’t quite meet The Cardinal’s eyes. He was a big name in the metal world right now and it was almost intimidating being around him.

 

“I do enjoy your music, you know. Very… grrr!” The Cardinal clenched and shook his fist with that last word, accentuating it with a throaty growl. Tobias laughed and thanked him. “I’m sure you have just the same passion in ehhh, every aspect of your life?”

 

Tobias didn’t realize until this moment that The Cardinal had put his arm on the back of the couch behind him. His face was much closer than before. He had remarkable eyes; one was greener than anything Tobias had ever seen, and the other was a ghastly white. The white eye bore in to him. He was speechless, gazing into this man’s eyes.

 

“Perhaps you could use some relaxation before we go out to rehearse.” The Cardinal’s voice was still conversational, but his eyes had become more heavy lidded. His fingertips traced Tobias’s knee, sending goosebumps up his thigh, and higher.

 

“Won’t someone-?” was all he could get out before a gloved hand in black leather found its way to his fly. He had chosen this pants that morning thinking nothing of the accessibility of a lace-up fly, but here he was with a very knowledgeable hand toying with the laces. He didn’t even look down for a moment; his eyes were locked on The Cardinal’s.

 

Cardinal Copia didn’t say another word. He only leaned in closer to Tobias’s face, lips brushing along his cheek as he made his way to Tobias’s ear. The Cardinal’s nose tickled enough to give him chills, but he enjoyed the wet nibbles on his lobe enough to stay still. He bit the edge of his lip and closed his eyes.

 

The hand in Tobias’s lap traced up his stomach to his neck. The Cardinal turned Tobias’s head for a kiss. Their lips were made for each other. The softness allowed for a little slip here and their where one would tauntingly invite the other for a bite. The only sound in the room was an occasional wet noise from their lips. Tobias had never been with a man before, yet he felt no hesitation whatsoever at these advances. His body had no qualms either. In fact, he was painfully hard against his tight pants and enjoying every second of it.

 

Tobias allowed Cardinal Copia to take the lead, but also wanted to know what he felt like underneath those mini-flared pants. Using his hands to do so would be no fun, though. Instead, he grabbed the surprisingly slim Cardinal in to his lap, hands around the small of his back. The Cardinal made no noise of surprise. By the sly smile on his face, he seemed to actually expect it. They continued their kisses, only now Tobias had The Cardinal straddling him tightly. The Cardinal was also very clearly in to it; his hardness was rubbing along Tobias’s stomach. The seam of his pants occasionally snagged on the strings barely holding Tobias’s pants together. Each time this happened the friction sent a wave of pleasure up his body, which he channeled in to his lips to feed back in to The Cardinal. The Cardinal pulled back, Tobias’s lower lip held gently between his teeth. He let it go with a small bite and looked down at his conquest.

 

“These must go.” The Cardinal said this firmly, yanking on the waistline of Tobias’s pants. Before he could move to oblige, The Cardinal was already on his knees in front of him. Those gloved hands found their way up the edge of Tobias’s shirt, tracing along his smooth, pale skin. It was a shame The Cardinal couldn’t feel the goosebumps through his gloves. The Cardinal leaned in to Tobias’s lap, kissing the sides of his stomach. His mustache was tickling Tobias, but Tobbe refused to squirm. Every single moment was something he wanted to experience fully; no holding back. The Cardinal planted firm kisses determinedly, slowly leading to the waistline. Once he got there, he took the end of one of the strings tying Tobias’s pants in his teeth. He looked up at Tobias. The stark whiteness of his left eye made it glow from inside the black depths of makeup around his eyes. Tobias let out a quiet “ffuuuuuck” as he felt his pants loosen.

 

The Cardinal rolled Tobias’s tight pants down his thighs; very happy to see that these were the type of pants that no undergarments were worn with. The cool air of the room hardly had a chance to touch him before The Cardinal was upon him again; this time stroking him with his gloves still on. The explosion of pleasure Tobias felt at being touched by such a charismatic man made him worry that he wouldn’t be able to last long. The Cardinal seemed to be able to read his mind; he slowed down and simply watched Tobias with a smile. Tobbe couldn’t help it; his head rolled back as his hips pushed towards The Cardinal.

 

Eyes closed, he was very pleasantly surprised at the warm wetness that wrapped around him. He started to moan as The Cardinal’s sweet lips slid down his shaft. He could feel The Cardinal’s tongue moving around the tip of him; doing what exactly he could not say, but it felt damn good. His breath was quickening and he had to fight the urge to ram his hips forward, shoving himself down the throat so temptingly close before him.

 

“No, not yet, not yet,” he thought. It was too late, his world turned inside out as he had the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Once the buzzing in his ears died away and he regained feeling in his limbs, he was ready to return the favor. It was a struggle to open his eyes and tear himself away from the fuzziness enveloping him, but he was a giver and not only a taker.

 

His eyes opened to an empty room. All that was left of The Cardinal was the feeling of endorphins rushing through his body. Tobias let his head fall back again and sighed.


End file.
